The Darkness Among Us
by Crimsyn Rain
Summary: A story unlike anyone in Woodpine Grove could ever expect. Luka becoming a Sheriff to help the citizens. To Miku still selling records. Despite separate ways. Can love find these two upon the same course? Or will someone or something stop them from finding eternal bliss? [This story is to be seen from Miku and Luka's eyes. With only a couple of OC's to add some character].


The night was surely cold. All that walked the streets, were seeing only their breath. Windows were closed along the apartments, everyone just wanted to keep warm. Yet, how could they? They were faced in the dead of Winter, the high was literally only -17.2 degrees Celcius, or 1 degree Fahrenheit. During the day, the temperature didn't get much higher. As people began to take rest, they could hear sirens rushing through the streets. Some groaned and rolled over. The others just slept through whichever emergency vehicle that was blaring the siren at two-thirty in the morning. Nothing was really peaceful in the city of Woodpine Grove. Most were either in trouble or were going to cause some sort of trouble. With only reliable Sheriff of the city, of course things were hard to keep in order. Though Sheriff Luka Megurine always tried to keep things in order, and tried to keep the trouble makers behind bars, her job was never easy. Never had been. She had a really bad past, without the support of her friends, nor the one she truly loved. Luka surely felt alone. Only thing she had was; a badge, a gun, and her shadow.

* * *

"This is Sheriff Megurine. I am requesting back-up immediately. The perp is getting away." Luka stated. She was racing behind the male that had literally just beaten a woman nearly to death. Then stole her money. Leaving her to bleed out, in hopes to die. Luka was driving erratically all over the road, just to keep up with the male. Of course she would be getting frustrated, who in their right mind wouldn't? She saw the opportunity, and she immediately put her right foot to the floor, and hauled ass. Her hues were scanning in every direction that she possibly could to make sure she got the perp. This is one that kept getting away. Enough is enough. " _Shit, that little bastard is going to get away. Again_!" Luka thought. She continued to rev the police cruisers engine. Finally next to the male's car, she trying ramming the car, "Pull over!" Luka yelled. "Pull over now!" She yelled once again. With a sudden pull to the left of the wheel, she rammed the other car into a wall of the nearby building. Luka now grinned, this pleased her. She finally caught the bastard. Luka stepped out of her car, and pointed the gun towards the male that sat in the other car, "Stick your hands out the window, then get out and walk towards me." Luka kept her grin, till no one moved. "I said get out, now!" Luka demanded.

Upon approaching the vehicle, she saw the male's head cracked wide open on the steering wheel, "For fuck's sake." Luka stomped her foot. She then walked back to her car, and leaned into the car, "Send a bus." She stated, then leaned up against the cop cruiser. Once seeing back up, she could easily say she wanted all that would proceed from their cars. Instead she kept her cool. Somewhat. She had three male officers approach her, then a female afterwards, "Oh, look who decided to join." Luka snapped,

"Sheri-" Kaito went to say something,

"I don't want any fucking excuses. This guy." She pointed to the dead male in the car. "This guy was the only fucking person we had left, in finding a murderer. And what do you fucking idiots do?!" Luka rolled her eyes, then sighed. "Just go back to the precinct. I am going home. You can catch me on my beeper or call. I need to get some rest, and walk away from you dipshits." Luka went to walk away, yet was stopped,

"We tried, Sheriff. We truly did. I am sorry that we didn't get here in time." Gumiya spoke up,

"That's exactly while you never get up in ranks. Your too much a crying pussy." Luka barked, then walked away. She didn't care what her co-detectives thought of her. She really didn't. Luka was only here to do one thing, bring justice. And the precinct she was working for, well, in. To her was a huge joke. She honestly hated everyone she worked with. They were lazy, and lacked any skill to get the job done. No wonder there was so much chaos, so much crime. Luka just wanted a break. Why she quit her music career? She would never know. Then again one person made her quit. A person that she loved, yet, she never felt the same. Leaving Luka heartbroken and alone.

* * *

Once home, Luka took off her gun holster and laid down on the love seat. Her apartment was tiny. One bedroom, one bath. The living room was lucky to fit a love seat and a recliner. The dining room was a little outside of the living room. The kitchen was also tiny, the sink nearly touched the stove. That, and the refrigerator was way to close to the stove, and too close to the door that was to enter the apartment. Seriously, if the teal hair bitch loved Luka back, she wouldn't be in this shit hole apartment. Luka rolled over to see the small coffee table to see the folders that held all of the classified cases that she had to work alone. Sitting upward, she twisted the small knob to turn the lamp on that rested on the end table against the wall and against the left arm rest on the love seat. Luka looked over each file. Honestly, she was trying to piece everything together. She needed too, Woodpine Grove was going to hell, and fast.

Leaning back on the love seat, she rested her head against the back. Luka's eyes looked up to the ceiling. Only soft breathing and cars zipping by could be heard. "Why the hell did I quit? So much money was coming in. I am lucky to afford this dump." Luka stated aloud. Turning her head just enough, she looked out her apartment to see another brink building and the fire escape. This was literally the worse apartment complex in all of Woodpine Grove. For a person that was out to protect the town, someone would think Luka would be in a better looking apartment. Luka sat back up, with her legs spread only a little bit. She let her elbows rest against her thighs, and let her hands dangle in the gap that was made. " _This has to get better. Just has too get better_." Luka thought. Reaching with her right hand she grabbed the remote to the telly. Of course, that stupid bitch was on the telly, "Oh, look. The bitch herself!" Luka almost yelled at the television. Has much as Luka wanted to change the television, she decided against her better judgment to watch the interview.

* * *

" **We are here with Hatsune Miku! A woman that has sold over a million copies of her new single.** " The male interviewer began. " **So, tell us, how does it feel to be still going strong**?" The male asked,

" _It feels amazing. I have the fans that keep me going. I have an amazing family that backs me. Also, I have my friends. I wouldn't be here without them_." Miku replied,

" **So, tell your fans about the new single. What it is about, really**?" He asked,

" _Its about letting go of something you love. Even what you desire. Life just throws you bones, and you can't devour all of them. Honestly, I don't know where I was going with that_." Miku laughed. " _All I know is my new album is about heartache more than anything._ " Miku replied with a smile,

" **Why heartache? Is their someone out there that you ended up breaking their heart or vice versa?** " The male asked,

" _Unfortunately. There is. I never really understood why I felt the way I did, and I ended up hurting them. Which in the end, only hurt me as well._ " Miku sighed. " _I guess love is like that. Keep the rotten and throw away the good._ " Miku replied,

" **Who is this person?** " He asked,

" _I am going to plea the fifth._ " Miku laughed softly,

" **It was recently told that you and Len of six years have broken up. Is this true?** " He asked,

" _Yes. We decided we needed a break from each other. In which turned into, us going separate ways._ " Miku shook her head. " _I guess at times you forget what is good for you, and just take what's there._ " Miku smiled then immediately frowned,

" **One last question. Do you ever regret anything?** " He asked,

" _Yes. I regret not given this gi_ -" Miku was cut off as the television went out.

* * *

Luka shook her head in disgust, "You have gotta be shitting me?!" Luka was now laughing. "That bitch is a lying joke." The pink hair Sheriff scoffed then laughed. She shook her head, then flicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. " _I can't believe her. I just can't. She lies to get what she wants. Manipulates whoever she can to get what she wants. How fucking stupid can she be?! And how fucking stupid can her fans be? Really. God, I begin to hate that bitch more and more everyday_." Luka thought. The female walked to her bedroom, which consisted of a twin size bed. A small dresser and an end table, that a small lamp rested on. Luka gave up her dreams to seek a better life. Away from her. The one that broke her heart. Luka didn't call that running away. She called her actions of what she would say, relief. Lowering herself to the small bed, hearing the creaking noise. Which only indicated she needed a better bed. The female looked up to the darkness, trying to find the ceiling.

Another day down. She knew that there was no rest for the guilty. There was to be no smiles. No happiness, until justice was done. Luka knew that would never happen. She did find 'happiness' in another way. Getting drunk, Whiskey was her poison. At least Luka didn't drink and drive. She simply drank in the company of her own dwelling. Only a few thoughts rode through Luka's mind. One being very important, "When will this pain end?" Luka finally rolled over, making herself point at the wall. Slowly pulling the covers over her petite porcelain frame, she let her eyes close. Another day was to be had. Maybe she would get the good news she needed, or maybe not. Tomorrow was to be a promising day for Luka. At least that is what she hoped.


End file.
